Valentine's Day
by AntoniaMBG
Summary: Un especial corto largo de San Valentín atrasado dedicado a los amantes de Skilene. Disfruten. :D


09:00 AM, 4 de febrero

Marlene: (Entando al cuartel) Hey, chicos, adivinen quién se va de vacaciones.

Cabo: (Deja de ver la tele) ¿Tú?

Marlene: ¡Exacto! Voy a Yellowstone por dos semanas.

Skipper: (Deja de beber café) ¿Yellowstone? ¿Por qué ahí?

Kowalski: Seguramente a Marlene le gusta la gran variedad de vegetación, por ejemplo el géiser Old Faithful, el río Firehole, un volcán, las cascadas, la gran fuente prismática...

Skipper: (Interrumpe) ¡Okey ya entendí! ¿Cuándo te vas, Marlene?

Skipper toma otro sorbo de café

Marlene: Hoy, en la tarde, a las seis.

Skipper: (Escupe su café) ¿QUÉ?

Skipper había dejado a Rico todo mojado.

Rico: Grrrrr...

Skipper: Lo siento, Rico. ¿Pero por qué no avisaste antes?

Marlene: Porque no quería molestarlos para que me hagan, no sé, una fiesta de despedida o algo así.

Skipper: Ah...okey.

Marlene: ¿Me pueden prestar su auto? Lo necesito para ir más rápido

Skipper: Sí, por qué no.

5:50 PM

Cabo: Ojalá la pases bien, Marlene

Skipper: ¿Estás segura de que sabes dónde queda?

Marlene: No, por eso Becky y Stacy vendrán conmigo, ya que se saben el camino

Becky: Ya estamos aquí.

Stacy: ¿Lista para la diversión, prima?

Marlene: (Entusiasta) ¡Sí, estoy lista!

Kowalski: (Llega) ¡Ya llegué! ¿Nadie se ha ido?

Skipper: No. ¿Por qué?

Kowalski: Tenía que darle esto a Marlene.

Kowalski saca de quién sabe dónde una pulsera con un raro aparato cuadrado con dos perillas pequeñas en los lados y se lo da a Marlene.

Marlene: Gracias, Kowalski. ¿Qué es?

Kowalski: Te lo explicaré: Esta perilla de la izquierda es para mostrar tu locación, y este de la derecha es para hablar.

Marlene se pone la pulsera y empieza a investigarla.

Marlene: Veamos... Esta de la izquierda para mostrar mi locación...

Marlene gira la perilla y otro aparato que tenía Kowalski vibró y dijo:

Aparato: ZOOLÓGICO DE CENTRAL PARK, MANHATTAN, ESTADOS UNIDOS.

Kowalski: Genial, sí funciona. Ahora gira la de la derecha.

Marlene: (Gira la perilla) Probando, probando, uno dos tres, uno dos tres.

Aparato: PROBANDO, PROBANDO, UNO DOS TRES, UNO DOS TRES.

Skipper: Guau, primer aparato que hacer que en vez de matarnos a todos, le puede salvar la vida a alguien.

Kowalski: Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso...

Becky: Prima, es hora de irnos.

Marlene: Ya voy. Nos vemos en dos semanas, chicos.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Marlene camina hacia la salida y los pingüinos van a su habitad, pero Skipper no estaba satisfecho. Quería decirle algo más a Marlene, así que fue panza abajo a dónde ella.

Skipper: ¡Marlene, espera!

Marlene se detiene.

Marlene: ¿Qué pasa, Skipper?

Skipper: Quería decirte que... que...que... (Pensando) Vamos, dile a Marlene lo que sientes por ella, dile cuánto la quieres. ¡DILO!

Marlene: ¿Qué, Skipper?

Skipper: Que te cuides de las pirañas voladoras.

Marlene: ¡Ay, Skipper!

Stacy: ¡Prima, nos tenemos que ir!

Marlene: ¡Voy! Adiós, Skipper.

Marlene abraza a Skipper y sube al auto y Skipper solo saluda con su aleta hasta que el auto no se pudo ver. Luego, Skipper golpea su cabeza contra la pared.

Skipper: ¡Aaah, soy un idiota!

11:00 AM, 10 de Febrero

****Los pingüinos estaban patrullando el zoológico cuando vieron a Becky y Stacy en la entrada del zoológico con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

Kowalski: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se iban de vacaciones por dos semanas?

Stacy: Hubo un accidente.

Todos abren los ojos como platos.

Skipper: ¿Qué paso?

Becky: Estábamos en el auto cuando nos dimos cuenta que se cortaron los frenos.

Stacy:Traté de seguir manejando pero el auto no respondía y el empezó a dar vueltas.

Becky: El auto cayó a un barranco y... vi todo negro.

Stacy: Al despertar vi a Becky y al auto dado vuelta.

Cabo: ¿Y...y Marlene?

Las tejones se miran con preocupación

Becky y Stacy: No hubieron rastros de Marlene.

Los pingüinos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Stacy: Buscamos por todo un día en todas las zonas posibles, pero no la encontramos.

Becky: Es posible que Marlene...esté muerta

Skipper: No…Dime que es mentira.

Skipper esperaba como respuesta "tienes razón, es mentira, Marlene está con nosotras y las heridas son solo pintura" pero recibió una respuesta totalmente diferente.

Becky: Me gustaría decirte que no es verdad, pero no lo es.

My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold

Los ojos de Skipper se humedecen mientras da dos pasos para atrás y se va panza abajo fuera del zoológico hacia rumbo desconocido.

**Kowalski:** ¡Skipper! ¡Espera!

Los pingüinos van panza abajo para encontrar a Skipper, pero fueron derecho y Skipper hacia la izquierda.

A black wind took them away, from sight**  
**And held the darkness over day, that night

**Skipper:** (Llorando) No puedo creerlo. Marlene ha muerto y no le pude decir que… que la quería. Te amo, Marlene, y…y siento mucho que hayas muerto.

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

Skipper ve que hay nubes en el cielo acercándose y parecían un corazón que luego se rompía, y luego un fuerte viento azota la cara de Skipper y él derrama una lágrima

I used to be my own protection, but not now**  
**Cause my path had lost direction, somehow

**Marlene:** Skipper…

**Skipper:** ¿Marlene? ¿Dónde estás?

**Marlene:** Aquí…

Skipper vio a Marlene parada mirando la nada. Skipper se trató de mover derecho pero de movió para la derecha, y trató de moverse a la izquierda pero se fue para atrás.

A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

Cuando se pudo mover bien y llegar hasta Marlene una nube negra la cubre y desaparece. Luego, Skipper despierta. Sólo fue un sueño y eso lo alivió.

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

09:00 PM, 12 de Febrero, Habitat de Marlene.

Los pingüinos, las tejones, y los lémures estaban reunidos.

Kowalski: Estamos aquí para recordar todos los momentos que tuvimos con Marlene. Ella fue una gran amiga…

Todos estaban tristes y con la mirada baja. Pero faltaba Skipper, que él estaba al otro lado de la pared. El día estaba nublado y el suelo estaba bastante frío. Skipper estaba tan triste que lloraba en silencio, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras soplaba un fuerte viento. Deseaba estar con Marlene. Y mucho.

Skipper: (Susurra) ¿Por qué me dejaste, Marlene? ¿Te ofendí o algo así? Sea lo que sea… lo siento

So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone…

03:00 PM, 14 de Febrero, Habitat de Marlene.

Skipper: (Con una rosa en su aleta) Feliz San Valentín, Marlene. Que la pases bien.

Skipper no puede evitar soltar una lágrima, y el aparato de Skipper vibró y luego dijo:

Aparato: CALLE HOWARD ETON TRAIL, YELLOWSTONE.

…On a Valentine's Day!**  
**On a Valentine's Day!  
On a Valentine's Day!  
On a Valentine's Day!

Skipper corre todo lo que puede mientras se escuchaba en el aparato:

Aparato: ¿HOLA? ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA? SI HAY ALGUIEN ESCUCHANDOME ESTOY MAL, ACABO DE DESPERTAR Y TENGO MUCHAS HERIDAS. AYUDA…

Skipper roba un auto y va en dirección a Marlene.

(On a Valentine's Day! On a Valentine's Day!)**  
**I used to be my own protection, but not now**  
**(On a Valentine's Day! On a Valentine's Day!)**  
**Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow

Skipper llegó al lugar dicho por el aparato y empezó buscar a Marlene hasta que la encontró, pero llena de heridas y moretones.

Marlene: ¿Skipper?

Skipper: ¡Marlene! ¡No te muevas, volveremos al zoológico!

Skipper Toma a Marlene y va corriendo al auto. Ya adentro pone a Marlene en el mismo asiento que él y empieza a conducir.

Marlene: Te extrañé.

Skipper: Yo también, Marlene, yo también.

****(On a Valentine's Day! On a Valentine's Day!)**  
**I used to be my own protection, but not now**  
**(On a Valentine's Day! On a Valentine's Day!)  
Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow

Skipper: (Con Marlene en sus aletas entrando al zoológico) ¡Sea quien sea, necesito ayuda ya!

Kowalski es el primero en hacer aparición.

Kowalski: ¿¡ES… ESA ES MARLENE?!

Skipper: Tu pulsera si funcionó, Kowalski. Ahora, ayúdame a llevarla a la clínica.

Una semana después…

Skipper llega al hábitat de Marlene con un ramo de flores, porque ese día la darían de alta en la clínica de animales. Entonces se sentó en la cama de Marlene y se puso a esperar. Unos minutos después, Marlene llegó con una pata delantera enyesada, y menos heridas y moretones que antes.

Skipper: Knock knock.

**Marlene:** Oh, hola Skipper. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Skipper: **Pues vine a ver a la nutria con más suerte en el mundo dada de alta del hospital. Te traje flores.

Skipper se acerca a Marlene y le da las flores.

**Marlene:** (Toma las flores) Gracias, Skipper, qué bonito, pero lo de suerte no te lo creo mucho.

**Skipper:** Oye: te despertaste, me llamaste con esa pulsera y te rescaté. ¿Eso no es suerte?

**Marlene:** Tal vez…

Marlene pone sus flores en un florero y Skipper se acerca a ella. Su corazón lo impulsaba a hacer algo.

**Marlene:** Muchas gracias por rescatarme, Skipper. Me salvaste la vida y no sé cómo devolverte el favor. ¿Cómo podría…?

Skipper besa a Marlene. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero después cerró los ojos dejándose besar. El beso duró 10 segundos que para los dos les parecieron eternos. Luego Skipper se separa de Marlene.

**Skipper:** ¿Qué tal…así?

**Marlene:** ¿Así cómo?

**Skipper:** (Toma sus patas con sus aletas) ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Marlene? Te lo quise decir antes de que te fueras, pero no pude, ya que me puse muy nervioso.

Marlene se quedó callada durante 5 segundos.

**Skipper:** Por favor, Marlene, no me dejes con la duda.

**Marlene: **Sí, sí quiero.

Esta vez Marlene besa a Skipper. Ella pone su patas en su cuello, y él sus aletas en su espalda.

Desde ese día todos los 14 de Febrero Skipper y Marlene recuerdan cómo Skipper rescató a Marlene. A pesar de ser un día no tan bonito, ellos lo ven como algo hermoso, y van a estar juntos hasta el fin del mundo.

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer corto largo (lol). Si les gustó, pongan esta historia a favoritos y dejen rewiews, es gratis y no te quitará un pedazo.**

**Si pueden, sugiéranme otro corto. Corto de cumpleaños, corto de aniversario de algo… Tienen su opinión, pero que no sea Rated "M".**

**Sean felices y lean lo que les dé la gana.**


End file.
